


Доброе утро

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайн релизовал идею "полететь к мятежникам, втереться в доверие, убить Яна, умереть самому". Вернее попытался реализовать, но не получилось. Райнхард в ярости отправил за ним Ройенталя.Прим. В некотором роде ER, потому что у них до этого уже все было.





	Доброе утро

Это был сон, и только.  
Оскар подскочил на больничной койке и тщательно рассмотрел левую руку. В сумраке палаты она казалась принадлежащей подкроватному монстру, а не человеку.

Только сон.  
Все закончилось.

Сначала был бокал, который чудом не попал Оскару в голову. Райнхард впервые кричал на него, полностью потеряв над собой контроль. Оскар не осуждал. Ему следовало поклониться и идти выполнять, а не говорить, что задача трудновыполнима, и что изначальная договоренность была иной.  
Райнхард не желал слышать жалких оправданий офицера, которого он считал лучшим стратегом имперской армады. Оскару предлагалось либо выполнить приказ, либо повеситься на ближайшем потолочном крюке в случае провала.

А все из-за того, что его превосходительство господин военный министр Пауль фон Оберштайн сел в челнок и без сопровождения отправился к мятежникам, чтобы выполнить план, который Райнхард в ярости отклонил. Дальнейшая судьба Оберштайна, как, впрочем, и Яна была известна смутно.  
Было получено сообщение, в котором говорилось о том, как подло имперский щенок подослал убийцу, который сначала втерся в доверие, а потом совершил задуманное. Была фотография Оберштайна в цепях, и обещание долгой расправы, соответствующей тяжести преступления.  
Мертв Ян или нет из текста было не ясно.

Райнхард пришел в бешенство. Оскар бы предположил, что он хотел победить Яна в бою, как равного по силе маршала, но никак не подсылая убийц. Возможно, Райнхарда разозлило банальное неподчинение приказу или просто сам стиль, недостойный благородного воина.  
Требование выдать Оберштайна для внутреннего расследования мятежники отклонили, пообещав, что разберутся по всей строгости.  
Через десять минут после ответа Ройенталь получил приказ "вернуть любой ценой", будто Оберштайн был не человеком, а курткой, забытой на дружеской вечеринке.

Оскар вернул, хотя цена была высока. Слишком давно не был в ближнем бою? Размяк?  
Хотя в снах он раз за разом оказывался перед дверью, которую то не мог открыть, то за ней никого не было. В реальности ему повезло.  
Камера была как камера: нары, раковина, дырка в полу, резкий электрический свет.  
В нем человек на нарах казался мертвым. Оскар тогда резко тряхнул его за плечо:  
— Вы возвращаетесь.  
Оберштайн посмотрел черными провалами глазниц и не пошевелился.  
— Вы не должны были приходить. Я знал, на что шел.  
— Мой император хочет вас видеть, — зло бросил Оскар. Он был тоже готов начать орать, потому что поступок был чистой воды ребячеством, позорящим честь крылатого льва.  
Оскару пришлось сначала спихнуть Оберштайна с нар, а потом и вовсе взвалить на плечо. Идти сам Оберштайн не мог.

Дальнейшее Оскар помнил не очень хорошо и не очень хотел вспоминать, зато после таблеток в голове была приятная легкость и звон. Можно было проверить гостя соседней палаты. На "Тристане" Оскар мог позволить себе роскошь уединения в мед блоке.

Оберштайн не спал. Он повернул голову на звук открывающейся двери, а потом снова "уставился" в потолок.  
— Ян жив, — отчетливо произнес Оберштайн вместо приветствия. Интересно, он узнал Оскара по шагам?  
— Его величество будет в восторге, — Оскар вложил в слова весь яд, на который был способен в настоящий момент.  
Похоже Оберштайна Райнхард разорвет голыми руками. За все подряд. Оскар был готов начать рвать уже сейчас.  
— Они сказали, что я буду жить столько, сколько проживет он.  
— Судя по вашему состоянию, вы могли начать желать ему смерти искреннее, чем когда-либо.  
— Я просто ждал, когда все закончится. Я не выполнил задачу. Остальное не имеет значения, — Оберштайн говорил легко и ровно.  
— О нет, с задачей "встряхнуть императора" вы справились на отлично. Вас ждет либо расстрел, либо повышение.  
— Как вас?  
— Вы можете шутить. Отлично. Но, заметьте, я изменил родине с женщиной. Вы сделали это с адмиралом Яном.  
— Думал, что вы предположите полк Розенриттеров.

В голову вернулся звон.  
Оскар прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы было проще стоять на ногах. Врач предлагал ему ознакомиться с результатами осмотра. Оскар не стал этого делать. Не хотел знать. Если Оберштайну будет нужно, он расскажет. Если нет — у Оскара нет права спрашивать.

— Думаю, что вы выбираете лучшее, — стоять было тяжело.  
Решив, что это его корабль, а значит и палата, и койка тоже подчиняются ему, Оскар сел на край постели, а потом и вовсе вытянулся рядом, положив правую руку под голову.  
— Он будет очень зол, — сказал Оскар ради того, чтобы что-то сказать. 

Говорить о Райнхарде казалось безопасным. Не говорить же о том, что едва успел спасти. Что стоял перед троном и на мгновенье усомнился в своем императоре. Вдруг тот решил бы, что одного из гросс адмиралом можно оставить умирать в плену? Даже, если был нарушен приказ, даже если Оберштайна терпеть не могли все, даже если он сам знал, что это будет дорога в один конец, они обязаны были вернуть хотя бы тело.

Оберштайн ничего не ответил, просто лежал рядом, не пытаясь отстранится. Наверное, поэтому Оскар лег чуть иначе, чтобы стать выше, чтобы отгородить его от мира, который принесет только боль.  
Скоро Оберштайн покинет "Тристан", и Оскар не сможет ничего сделать, чтобы сменить гнев Райнхарда на милость. Некому будет защитить его в суде или от мести тех, кто сочтет этот дерзкий шаг попыткой обесчестить императора.  
Острое худое плечо до боли упиралось Оскару в грудь. Когда-то оно было мягче. Оскар помнил. Когда-то Оберштайн бы повернулся на бок, и ему можно было бы дышать в висок. От воспоминания по телу разлилось тепло.  
Они очень давно не были вместе. С того дня, когда Оскар решил, что между ними все кончено. Что Оберштайн нашел того, кто достоин.  
Тогда же пришла Кольрауш. И когда оказалось, что это все ошибка, возвращаться было уже поздно. Оберштайн не стал слушать или говорить. Оскар подчинился приказу уйти, хотя должен был бы остаться. Еще тогда.

— Как быстро вам вернут зрение? — спросил Оскар и, поддавшись порыву, положил левую руку Оберштайну на грудь. Хотелось коснуться пальцами лица, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего, чтобы выразить свою нежность, но это было невозможно.  
— Не знаю. Ваши врачи не рискуют производить операцию по замене креплений.  
— Это больно?  
— Долго. Сложно. Но меня поместят в искусственную кому. Если, конечно, их будут менять.  
— Вам сейчас больно? Глаза.  
— Нет.  
Оберштайн положил ладонь на руку, а потом отдернул ее и снова положил.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Обезболивающее работает хорошо, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Можно трогать.  
Прикосновение к культе ощущалось странно, но не было неприятным.  
— Маленькая жертва богу войны, — продолжил Оскар. — Ничего непоправимого. Сейчас протезы не отличить от настоящей руки. 

Если бы Оскар мог, то он бы, глупо улыбаясь, провел пальцами сначала по одной брови, потом по другой, по носу, спустился к губам, очертил их, а потом зарылся пальцами в волосы, притягивая к себе.  
Но для этого надо было лечь на другой бок, поэтому Оскар только вздохнул.

— Я приду еще? — спросил он спустя несколько минут молчания.  
— Это ваш корабль.  
— Вы не пленник, не заложник и не принадлежите мне.  
Оскар даже не мог нависнуть, опершись на руки. Пройдут дни, пока он получит протез и научится пользоваться им как настоящей рукой.  
— Вам не стоит приходить к предателю.  
— Я проверяю, что вы не сбежали обратно к своему Венли, — улыбнулся Оскар мягче, чем хотелось бы. С другой стороны, Оберштайн все равно его не видел. — На самом деле я удивлен, что он не полетел за вами лично, а доверил это сделать мне.  
— Скоро придут менять повязки. Идите.  
Пальцы скользнули по лицу, очертили брови, нос, губы, вернулись по щеке к виску и поправили упавшую на лоб челку.  
Оскар не дышал, пока они не закончили свой томительный неторопливый путь. 

***  
Встреча проходила за закрытыми дверями. Все, что Оскар успел увидеть, как Оберштайн зло оттолкнул руку медбрата, пытающегося удержать его в коляске. Врачи считали, что Оберштайну рано вставать. Он был не согласен с ними или просто не желал злить Райнхарда сверх необходимого.  
Оскар думал, что император сразу призовет к себе мятежного гросс-адмирала, но тот медлил. Их заставили ждать в приемной всех троих, вместе с медбратом. Оскару было проще всех. Отвернувшись к ближайшей картине, он разрабатывал руку, тренируя силу сжатия. Оскар с трудом мог определить, насколько сильно он сжимает пальцы. Врач рекомендовал тренироваться на губке — по ней видно, но с губкой в приемную императора Оскар приходить не рискнул.  
Спустя томительные сорок минут император пригласил к себе Оберштайна, а Оскару было рекомендовано возвращаться к работе. 

Адмиралтейство затаилось в тревожном ожидании. Что Райнхард сделает с предателем? Какая кара постигнет его самого доверенного вассала? Мало кто бы расстроился, если бы Оберштайн умер, но, если из тронной залы вынесут его бездыханное тело, — станет ли легче им всем?  
Оскар даже обрадовался, когда в кабинет вошел Миттермайер.  
— Ты чуть не умер из-за него, — процедил тот, когда ординарец ушел, оставив их наедине с чаем.  
Оскару не хотелось отвечать. Он пытался взять тонкую ручку левой рукой. Получалось не очень хорошо. Ему все время казалось, что сжимает слишком сильно, от чего хватал, наоборот, слабее, чем нужно.  
— Зато с мятежниками покончено, не так ли? Не будь такого прекрасного повода, достигли бы мы его цели?..  
— Ты смог прорваться туда, потому что Ян вышел из строя. Как он, кстати?  
Оскар нехорошо улыбнулся.  
— Откуда мне знать. Его доставили на другом корабле. Меньше всего меня волнует судьба врага.  
— Это главный враг в твоей жизни, — усмехнулся Миттермайер, — Если, конечно, ты хороший вассал. Забавно слышать, что Оберштайн для тебя важнее.  
Оскар заломил бровь, и Миттермайер примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
— Согласен, мне просто не нравится Оберштайн.  
— Я догадался.  
— Но, я признаю, он нужен империи.  
— По крайней мере нужен больше, чем враг, — Оскар не был уверен, что верит в свои слова. Сплотить людей “против” кого-то значительно проще. Что будет делать Райнхард, потеряв соперника и достигнув всего? Если у него новые мечты?  
— Мы обо всем сможем узнать от самого Яна, не так ли? Возможности стационарных госпиталей несравнимо выше, чем у полевых. Но Оберштайну стоило целиться точнее. Не удивлюсь, если он сказал Яну, что стоит ему умереть и война сразу закончится, после чего предложил не двигаться, пока Оберштайн найдет бластер и наведет на цель.  
— Война — это не один человек, да? Хотя, когда речь идет о Райнхарде, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца.  
Миттермайер поморщился, всем своим видов выражае неодобрение подобных речей. Оскару оставалось только вздохнуть.

***  
— Вы теперь всегда будете приходить за мной?  
Оберштайн спокойно двигался по комнате. Если бы Оскар не был полностью уверен, что он слеп, то это даже в голову бы не пришло.  
— Я подчиняюсь приказам его величества, — равнодушно ответил Оскар. — Не Биттенфельда же за вами посылать. Не довезет.  
— Вы ходили с Миттермайером на одни курсы юмористов? Узнаю его стиль.  
Оскар послушно вызывал перед внутренним взором образ Миттермайера, рассмотрел его со всех сторон и решил, что к нему ревновать не стоит. Возможно, Оберштайн слышал, как Миттермайер шутит в нейтральной обстановке. В офицерской гостиной, например. В прошлой жизни туда ходила и двойная звезда, и начштаба. Потом им всем стало не до болтовни.

Оберштайн собирал книги. Оскар помнил их.  
Раньше, до того, как все случилось, ему было любопытно, и Оберштайн показал. Дал Оскару положить пальцы на выпуклые точки букв, положил сверху свои и учил, оглаживая, читать книжный узор. Чувственный танец, изысканная прелюдия, утонченное преддверие ночи. В тот вечером Оберштайн показывал Оскару как надо читать собственное тело. Через такое же переплетение пальцев. Через прикосновение своих-чужик рук. Тогда в первый раз Оскар стал ведомым с ним. 

Встряхнув головой, как выбравшаяся из реки собака, Оскар отогнал видение.  
— Через сколько вас забирать? — спросил он и побарабанил по столу пальцами левой руки. Все время казалось, что он слышит раздражающий лязг в движениях.  
— Врач считает, что через две недели меня можно будет возвращать к жизни.  
— Мне он назвал три или дольше, — Оскар знал, что его голос подчеркнуто равнодушен. Даже встал и полистал те самые, в точечку книги, чтобы показать, настолько вещи интереснее их хозяина.  
— Если пациента надо щадить, — Оберштайн посмотрел ладони на две мимо лица Оскара. Похоже все же ошибся, неправильно почувствовав, где он стоит.  
— А вас, конечно же, можно пустить в расход, — Оскар почувствовал, что злится. Хотелось бы посмотреть Оберштайну в глаза, но в силу технических причин это было трудноосуществимо. — И мне придется выкупать вас ценой уже правой руки. Да?  
— Вы совершенно не обязаны меня выкупать, Ройенталь.  
Оскар сдвинулся на полшага и скользнул правой рукой вдоль талии, привлекая к себе.  
— Довольно. Вы знаете, почему я здесь?  
Оберштайн молчал, затаившись.  
— Потому что он не знает, что делать с вами. Я не знаю, что он сказал вам, но мне он приказал следить. Он считает, что я смогу удержать вас.  
— Вы вкладываете свои мысли в слова Его Величества. Ему все равно. Он не видит того, что находится у него под ногами.  
— Я бы не сказал, что вы у него под ногами, но да. Я вложил свои мысли в его слова. Не так сложно, если сам понимаешь зачем, а ему все равно.

Оберштайн был теплый, горячий даже. Живой, дышащий, настоящий. Его злило, что Оскар дотронулся без приглашения, раздражала собственная беспомощность, подчиненность, допущенная им ошибка. Нет, конечно, он не раскаивался о сделанном, сожалел только, что не смог выполнить задуманное до конца.  
Увидеть эти эмоции было невозможно. Только ощутить, прижавшись. 

— Вы забыли, что я предатель. Я уже нарушил его приказ.  
Прятать улыбку в волосах — давно забытое удовольствие. Оскар наслаждался и даже протянул вторую руку. Хотел было обнять, но пальцы издали противный скрежет и захлопнулись.  
Оберштайну должен был бы спросить, что случилось, но он просто замер каменным изваянием.  
— Главное, я забыл, что у меня теперь какая-то механическая конструкция вместо руки. Вроде бы только жилет, да?  
Оскар с усилием дернул и в пальцах чудом не остался кусок ткани.  
Оберштайн со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Это был не только жилет.  
Оскар сорвал предавшую его конструкцию с руки и швырнул в другой угол комнаты, удачно попав в картину. Она накренилась и с грохотом упала на пол.  
— И перестаньте крушить все подряд. Пора ехать.  
— Очень больно? — виновато спросил Оскар. Ему снова хотелось обнимать, прижиматься губами к виску и вернуться в очарование навеки теперь исчезнувшего мгновения близости.  
— Это не имеет значения. Постарайтесь быть осторожнее, когда будете общаться со своим ребенком.  
— Я, — Оскар запнулся и сделал шаг назад. — Я сказал все на суде.  
— Меня не было на суде, хотя вы вряд ли бы обратили тогда на меня внимание.  
— Вы прекратили наши отношения в одностороннем порядке. Почему я не мог позволить себе небольшое приключение?  
— Странно, что я не поставил в известность даже себя о прекращении наших отношений. Это вас так пленила девица Кольрауш, что вы забыли обо всем на свете.  
— Отвергнутые любовники иногда скрашивают свое одиночество на стороне.  
— Это была всего лишь работа. Вы знаете, люди иногда работают.  
— А потом вы полетели к Венли через полгалактики, чтобы увидеть его?  
— Чтобы убить.  
— Какая разница! — взревел Оскар.  
Романтичный настрой испарился, будто его и не было никогда.  
— Мы можем вернуться к этому разговору через две недели, если вам будет угодно.  
— Через три, Оберштайн. Я передам вашему лечащему врачу, что на первом месте стоит благо пациента и его комфорт.  
— Вы так мечтаете от меня избавиться?  
— Райнхард подождет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы вам было больно просто так, — Оскар устало обнял Оберштайна здоровой рукой и уткнулся лбом в затылок. — А потом вы проснетесь уже здоровым. Райнхард успокоится. Станет ясно, получилось ли вытащить Яна. Все решится.  
— С Яном все решится значительно раньше. Думаю, что его величество проведет второе, публичное слушание.  
— Так, — Оскар прижался теснее. — Я готов выслушать ваши идеи, но исключительно в постели. Поэтому будьте любезны, если вы закончили собираться, то проследуйте в машину. Вас ждет довольно сложная и неприятная операция по замене креплений протезов. Потом вас ждет несколько недель приятного забытья, и, при пробуждении, вас снова встречу я. Надеюсь, что этого времени мне окажется достаточно, чтобы договориться с собственной левой рукой.  
— Она не совсем ваша. Она, все же, заводская.  
— Я очень рад, что предложение обсудить предстоящее судебное заседание в постели не вызвало сопротивления.  
— Всегда есть шанс не выйти из комы, Ройенталь.  
Оскар не пошевелился, хотя ему очень хотелось начать кричать снова.  
Оберштайн выдержал паузу и, подняв руку, легко погладил Оскара по голове.  
— Мне тоже нравится так стоять, но действительно надо ехать.  
Оскар глубоко вздохнул и ослабил объятие, давая Оберштайну из него выйти. 

***  
Оскар даже не стал включать свет или раздеваться. Стянул туфли, китель и рухнул на свою узкую девичью постель в чем был. Спать хотелось значительно больше, чем всего остального. Засыпая, он вспомнил о сообщении от врача Оберштайна, но если бы было что-то срочное, то врач бы позвонил. Состояние давно было стабильным.

Спал Оскар в меру паршиво, зато проснулся сразу одетым — очень удобно.  
— С добрым утром, — сказал он человеку на соседней койке и провел пальцами по его лицу.  
Ритуальное приветствие.  
Оскар давно отчаялся понять, зачем он приходил спать в больницу, но так был в чем-то спокойнее. Всегда можно было отчитаться перед его величеством, что подопечный находится под присмотром.  
Конечно, Оскар предпочитал собственную кровать, на которой можно было лежать хоть вдоль, хоть поперек. Но когда он ложился спать в своем особняке, то не мог, проснувшись, прикоснуться к заострившемуся лицу Обершатйна: “С добрым утром”.  
— С добрым утром, — едва слышно ответил Оберштайн, и Оскар отскочил назад примерно на метр. Отскочил бы и дальше, но там была кровать.  
Судорожно открыв “входящее” от врача, Оскар прочитал: “Его превосходительство приходит в себя”.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Оскар справился и со злостью, и с паникой.  
— Он не захочет меня принять.  
— Мы давно не обсуждали вас, — Оскар позволил себе улыбнуться, пока Оберштайн все еще не видел.  
Прошло слишком много времени. Первая операция оказалась неудачной, решили провести вторую, не приводя пациента в сознание. Оскар в этом разбирался плохо, поэтому положился на специалистов. Прошло три месяца с момента, как Оберштайн зашел в больничную палату и погрузился в блаженное небытие.  
— Кто мой сосед по палате? — спокойно спросил Оберштайн, как будто это было нормой, чтобы человеку его статуса выделили двухместную палату.  
Оскар поморщился.  
— Это был я. Я иногда сплю тут, когда все равно слишком поздно, чтобы ехать домой.  
— Вы боитесь пустого особняка?  
Совершенно определенно Оберштайн был слишком разговорчивым для человека, который столько времени провалялся в отключке.  
— Может быть, наоборот, я сбегаю от пятерых любовниц и их детей в тишину больничной палаты, — улыбнулся Оскар и сел на постель. — Вы, конечно, увидите его. А он увидит вас. Не волнуйтесь. Он просто месяц просидел у постели Венли, и теперь они совершенно очарованы друг другом. Его Величество счастлив, Оберштайн. Не этого ли вы добивались своим мятежом?  
Ответить Оберштайн не успел.  
Зашедший врач был крайне обрадован, что представитель Его Величества уже на месте, значит сможет засвидетельствовать, что операция прошла успешно.

***  
— Куда вы везете меня? — Оберштайн спросил во второй и последний, видимо, раз.  
Отвечать Ройенталю не хотелось совершенно. Он буркнул себе под нос:  
— В дом.  
Ответ был правильным, точным, но совершенно бесполезным.

Особняк был выстуженым и неуютным. Оскар так и не смог сделать его местом, куда хотелось бы возвращаться. Вроде бы все на месте. Все по учебнику, но каждый раз заходя в него — хотелось поежиться, развернуться и уйти пить.  
— Чей это дом? — спросил Оберштайн, переступая порог.  
— Я договорился со своими демонами. Вы временно поживете у нас, — неуклюже пошутил Оскар. — Так удобнее.  
— Вы продолжите за мной наблюдать?  
Оберштайн стоял бесцветно прямой, отстраненный и высохший после болезни. А ведь Оскар привык здороваться с ним, желать доброго утра. Прикасаться к лицу, поправлять волосы, брать за руку. Привык вечером касаться губами лба, желать хороших снов. Не просто привык — нуждался в этом, как в островке спокойствия и умиротворенности. Их отношения были наполнены сдержанным достоинством, теплотой, заботой, вниманием. Они были упоительно гармоничны, пока Оберштайн не пришел в себя.  
— Я сообщил Его Величеству, что отсрочка подошла к концу и он должен принять решение, — Оскару не хотелось обсуждать будущее. Ему вдруг стало неуютно говорить, а ведь они почти подружились с Оберштайном за предыдущие три месяца.  
Насколько, все же, он был приятнее в общении, когда молчал!  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул и подошел, к замершему посреди холла Оберштайну. Его срочно надо было вынимать из одежды, потому что сидела она безобразно.  
— Вы не пленник, — Оскар обнял и прижался губами к виску. Так было проще стоять. Так, обнимая, он мог удержать их обоих от нелепых решений. — И у вас будет своя спальня, хотите? Останьтесь, потому что я буду вынужден идти следом.

“Я волнуюсь”. “Они могут захотеть отомстить”. “Просто не уходи”. “Последние пару месяцев нам было хорошо вместе, чего ты начинаешь”. “Я все еще люблю тебя”. “Между прочим, руку я вам уже отдал и имею право на компенсацию”.  
Конечно, ничего из этого Оскар не сказал. Он просто стоял и ждал, пока Оберштайн не успокоится в его объятии. 

— Я могу уйти?  
Оберштайн не ответил на прикосновение. Даже будто сжался и Оскар, запоздало, вспомнил, как обнимал его в его же особняке несколько недель назад. И что-то прикосновение закончилось болью.  
— Конечно, — Оскар еще раз поцеловал в висок и отступил. — Только я не знаю куда. Служебное жилье больше не ваше. На Один улететь вы не имеете права, пока не определится ваша судьба. Гостиница… — Оскар запнулся. У него не было разумных доводов в пользу того, почему он не мог забронировать номер.  
— Гостиничный номер не подходит под требования “домашнего ареста”, — смилостивился Оберштайн, избавив его от оправданий. — Я должен быть благодарен, что вы оказали мне честь, приютив предателя.  
— Надеюсь он склоняется к тому, что вы переусердствовали с чтением мыслей. Пойдемте, — Оскар тяжело вздохнул. — Покажу вам ваши комнаты. Я сказал подготовить не только спальню, но и кабинет.

Оскар говорил ради того, чтобы говорить. Рассказал мелочи про отделку дома, упомянул сад, обратил внимание на резьбу изголовья кровати — там легкими росчерками неизвестного мастера падали звезды. Теплый резной узор почти детской постели. В такой было хорошо прятаться под одеяло и видеть сны про то, как вырастешь, станешь взрослым и сможешь добиться всего. Станешь кем угодно. Отважным воином, смелым покорителем мира, первооткрывателем.  
Можно даже не спать, а просто читать с фонариком о чужих приключениях, слушая, как шумит за окнами дуб.  
У Оскара никогда не было такой спальни, и он никогда не читал после отбоя. 

— Портной приедет сразу после ужина.  
— Я теперь на вашем содержании? Выставите счет короне, в случае моей смерти.  
— Думал, что вы упомяните меня в завещании, — Оскар усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. Надо было оставить Оберштайна в одиночестве, дав возможность принять ванну и отдохнуть, но категорически не хотелось уходить.  
— Если меня расстреляют, то наверняка с конфискацией имущества. Я ничего не смогу вам завещать.  
— С кем тогда останется ваша собака? — Оскар все же сделал шаг вперед, предлагая себя.  
— Она должна была знать, на что идет, приходя ко мне. Я не тащил ее силой, — Оберштайн так и стоял посреди спальни, будто еще немного и он отступил бы на шаг назад, потом еще и еще раз, пока не уперся бы лопатками в стену. Пока некуда было бы отступать.  
— Я не собака, — выплюнул Оскар. Он знал, что лицо искривила ухмылка победителя. Сейчас Оберштайн должен был бояться его. Иначе к чему это бегство? Да, они были любовниками, были соперниками, были работой друг для друга, а больше и не было ничего.  
Интересно, если бы сейчас Оскар подошел, схватил пальцами за подбородок так сильно, чтобы остались следы, если бы начал упиваться собственной властью, то как быстро пристрелил бы сам себя? Успел бы уточнить про полк Розенриттеров или ограничился бы кровью, потом, семенем и ощущением собственного ничтожества? Можно было бы проверить, предварительно написав завещание.  
— Под собакой я имел в виду собаку и ничего другого, — отчетливо тяжело вздохнул Оберштайн.

***  
Пьяный, Оскар ввалился в спальню, тяжело осел на кровать, стянул туфли, снял протез.  
— Доброй ночи, — сказал он наивно-дежурно и сразу завернулся в одеяло с головой, чтобы не слышать не ответ.  
Последние три месяца он приходил в эту спальню все те дни, когда не оставался ночевать в больнице. Сворачивался с другого края галактики, укрывался одеялом и представлял себе как плеч касается чужая рука. Как Оберштайн прижимается, упираясь лбом между лопаток. Как его горячая сухая ладонь ложится на живот, привлекая к себе. Тогда Оскар обязательно поцеловал бы пальцы, развернулся в объятии и признался бы в чем-нибудь. В чем-нибудь глупом, возвышенно-романтичном. В измене, например. В сомнении. В нерешительности. В ревности. В том, что не мог смотреть как Райнхард заглядывает адмиралу Яну в глаза, а тот — нелепый, несуразный, совершенно не блистательный полководец — отводит взгляд.  
Оскару противно смотреть на них обоих. Райнхард должен показывать дорогу им всем и даже за дверью собственной спальни должен оставаться императором, который не прощает слабость ни себе ни другим.  
И Оскар не должен прощать себе слабость, не должен мучаться от собственной нелепости, когда приезжает спать в госпиталь или когда любовно обустраивает гостевую спальню.  
Только вот так, укрывшись с головой, Оскар разрешал себе блуждать в лабиринте сомнений, которые гнал из себя прочь каждый день. Он лежал с самого края безразмерной кровати с галактикой в изголовье, укутанный винным дурманом.  
— Мне сказать принести другое одеяло или вы вернете его мне сами?  
Оскар дернулся от неожиданности и тут же уперся носом в плечо.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — заплетающимся языком спросил он.  
— Лежу. Пытаюсь спать. Вы сегодня привезли меня сюда, — в голосе Оберштайна сквозило легкое раздражение.  
Оберштайн потянул одеяло, а вместе с ним и Оскара. Вдруг оказалось, что он — настоящий, а не тот, которого Оскар себе представлял — выбрал “неправильную” часть кровати, и был настроен спать, а не слушать пьяные признания.  
Пришел черед Оскара затаиться. Бегство выглядело бы глупо и постыдно. Оберштайн уверенно тянул одеяло на себя, и Оскар, подчиняясь, придвинулся ближе, повернулся и лег щекой на плечо.  
Растерянный, с туманом в голове он почти обиделся на то, что, лежа вот так, наверняка выглядел женщиной в глазах Оберштайна. Тот поправил одеяло в последний раз, и вздохнул.  
— Думал вы придете трезвым, — тихо сказал он, и Оскар насупился.  
— Нет. Вы же меня не ждете. И не смейте вздыхать.  
Оберштайну было откровенно наплевать на мнение хозяина дома. Он снова глубоко и демонстративно-шумно вздохнул.  
У Оскара не было сил обижаться дальше. Лежать вдвоем под одним одеялом оказалось теплее, чем он думал. Веки налились тяжестью, и он провалился в чарующую дремоту.  
Во сне Оберштайн был равнодушен к черноглазому адмиралу Яну, и совершенно не обращал внимания на призывно опущенный взгляд.

***  
Проснулся Оскар в гордом одиночестве. Из ванной раздавался шум воды, и Оскар, воспользовавшись шансом, сбежал распоряжаться на счет утреннего приема пищи, рекомендованного всеми диетологами галактики.  
Комм призывно переливался непрочитанным сообщением. В свойственной ему непредсказуемой манере Его Величество сообщил, что через тридцать минут присоединиться к своему гросс-адмиралу за завтраком.  
У Оскара оставалось примерно десять минут на сборы. Семь из них он решил потратить на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и только три уделить Оберштайну. Тот встретил новость равнодушно, будто раз в неделю фон Лоэнграмм приходил к нему на завтрак. Или, правильнее, оставался на завтрак?  
Оскар нехорошо сощурился и прицельно поцеловал. Это был очень короткий, почти братский поцелуй в губы. Ровно так, чтобы обозначить собственный статус и совсем немного напомнить о том, что в жизни фон Лоэнграмма появился адмирал Ян.  
Оберштайн экзекуцию близостью перенес стоически, и даже, не менее целомудренно поцеловал в ответ. К завтраку с императором их можно было считать готовыми обоих. 

Райнхард небрежно скинул плащ на руки слуге, улыбнулся в ответ на поклон и сообщил:  
— Адмирал Ян скоро прибудет. Он проспал.  
Судя по общему настроению императора, его этот факт развлекал необычайно.  
И Оберштайн и Оскар одновременно поклонились еще раз, причем в равной степени глубоко и уважительно.  
Оскар искренне полагался на опыт дворецкого. Не надо же ему давать отдельные распоряжения по поводу еще одного гостя? Повар и так почти наверняка едва оправился от потрясения. Хорошо, что завтрак — это не торжественный ужин, а аскетичность Райнхарда в быту была известна далеко за пределами дворца.  
— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, Оберштайн, — Райнхард ласково улыбнулся и прошествовал в столовую.  
Оскар приложил сверхчеловеческие усилия, чтобы промолчать, а не спросить: “А где ты думал он должен быть? В придорожной канаве или сразу на кладбище?”  
Раздражаться на Райнхарда не стоило. По здравому размышлению стоило подумать о том, что Райнхард вообще уже мог забыть о том, что Оберштайн был отстранен, лишен служебного жилья и последние несколько недель провел на больничной койке.

Адмирал Ян пришел с опозданием в двадцать минут. За это время Ройенталь как раз успел добраться в воображаемой винной карте собственных запасов до восьмой страницы и выбрать вино на завтрак. К завтраку в столь изысканном обществе обязательно должно было полагаться вино.  
Райнхард, явно довольный происходящим, соизволил пройти к столу, Оберштайн оторвался от созерцания собственных рук и последовал на пол шага за императором, скорее по привычке, чем понимая, что он делает. Поэтому он столкнулся с адмиралом Яном в дверях — произошла заминка.  
Ян на Оберштайна старательно не смотрел. В целом Оскар не мог его винить, потому что именно Оберштайн пытался его убить. С другой стороны, важны не средства, важна цель. Оскару было неизвестно, какие цели ставил перед собой Оберштайн, но цели Оскара он выполнил на отлично: сам находился в его доме, а Райнхард впервые за долгое время казался искренне заинтересованным тем, что происходит вокруг. Причем речь шла не о гуще военных действий.

Император ел с аппетитом: ягоды, тосты, джем. Полезная и питательная каша осталась нетронутой. Зато Оберштайн ее старательно размазывал по тарелке.  
Оскар решил ограничиться сыром, вином и кофе. Он был совершенно не голоден.  
Венли сделал себе бутерброд, потом посмотрел на его величество и предложил ему соорудить такой же.  
Райнхард согласился, после чего ел очень осторожно, как если бы ему подсунули не пробованного ранее, но определенно очень вкусного таракана, а не свежевыпеченный хлеб с ветчиной и овощами.

Они вроде бы даже говорили о чем-то, но Оскар так и не запомнил ничего, кроме фразы, оброненной Райнхардом при прощании:  
— Отдыхайте, Оберштайн. Вам нужно восстановиться.

Когда Его Величество и спутник покинули резиденцию гросс-адмирала Оскар выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Они оба прекрасно выглядят, — сказал Оскар, чтобы заполнить паузу.  
Оберштайн посмотрел на него невидящим взглядом, и пошел в глубь дома.  
— Райнхард долго болел, — отчетливо сказал Оскар в прямую спину. — Вы лежали в соседних палатах. Все трое.  
— Вы ночевали в трех палатах по очереди или был более сложный график? — не оборачиваясь съязвил Оберштайн, дав Оскару время снять протез и обнять себя.  
Оскар тяжело выдохнул в затылок:  
— У вас так долго не было времени. Вы были заняты все время. Я не хотел отвлекать. Потом понял, что если бы вы хотели увидеться, то нашли бы возможность. Сейчас понимаю, что был не прав, а тогда я разозлился, — Оскар крепко зажмурился и прижался теснее. — Я был очень зол, когда пришла эта женщина. И решил… доказать. Вам. Себе. Всем. Что тоже могу делать, что захочу. Быть с кем захочу. С любым. Она должна была уйти, и не ушла.  
— Почему вы не выгнали ее, Ройенталь? Она ведь пыталась убить вас.  
— Она могла уйти в любой момент. Я ждал, когда она заберет деньги, драгоценности. Всё. А она не уходила. Потом вдруг стало поздно, и вы не хотели больше меня видеть или слышать. Совсем поздно, — Оскар замер, а потом добавил тихо. — Я знаю, что опоздал. Должен был вылететь сразу, как только узнал. Знаю. Останьтесь все равно. Особняк в вашем распоряжении. Живите тут. Приводите того, кого хотите. Останьтесь. Будьте тут.

Оскар улыбнулся. Ему бы хотелось сейчас, чтобы его душа отделилась от тела, просочилась через чужую кожу и спряталась там, за ребрами. Как если бы Оскар маленьким мальчиком сидел там, обхватив руками колени и прислушивался к тому, как кровь течет по сосудам, как шумно сокращается сердце, как солнце пронизывает капилляры, и даже, как булькает у Оберштайна в животе. Это были бы уютные звуки, которые поглотили бы весь мир, заменили его. Там было бы тепло, размеренно, спокойно, надежно. 

— И вы больше не будете вламываться ко мне в спальню?..  
Голос выдернул Оскара наружу, в холодный и негостеприимный мир.  
— Не буду.  
Поражения надо уметь признавать.  
Оскар опустил руки и, насладившись последним мгновением тепла, сделал шаг назад.  
— Жаль, — ответил Оберштайн и ушел к себе.  
Оскар, в свою очередь, развернулся и пошел в сторону столовой. Если ему не изменяла память, они только пригубили вино и там должно было оставаться не менее половины бутылки. 

***  
Из адмиралтейства Оскар вернулся много позже, чем планировал. Собирался уйти ровно в шесть, но именно когда Оскар уже закрывал дверь в кабинет, взгляд уперся в гвардейца, дежурящего у ограды внутреннего сада.  
Никогда раньше у Оскара не было охраны в доме. Он, как и Райнхард, предпочитал обходиться без нее. Но если у императора не было возможности отказаться, то Оскар сумел настоять на своем.  
Но это раньше.  
Теперь в его доме жил человек, чьей смерти хотела половина галактики. Возможно и на имперской стороне найдется пара-тройка фанатиков, желающих смыть позор Райнхарда кровью, невзирая на желания последнего.  
Именно поэтому Оскар задержался, а потом еще и дольше обычного пробирался домой через вечерние пробки.  
Город стоял намертво. Стоило бы пройтись пешком, но дремать в ландкаре оказалось значительно легче.  
Гвардейцы уже стояли у дверей особняка, сделав его неприятно чужим.  
Ничего, Оскар потерпит. Так было спокойнее.  
Он ответил на приветствие и с тяжелым сердцем вошел в дом.  
— Его превосходительство уже ужинал? — спросил Оскар дворецкого и получил утвердительный ответ.  
Приятная и неприятная новость одновременно. Его превосходительство ест — это отлично, Оскара ждет вечер в одиночестве — не так вдохновляюще.  
— Прикажете сервировать? — деловито поинтересовался дворецкий.  
— Принесите закуски в малую гостиную. Виски я выберу сам, — поморщился Оскар в ответ.  
Лестница на второй этаж, где располагались покои Оберштайна, выглядела недружелюбно, даже враждебно.  
Отчаянно мечтая о ванной и освежающем сне, Оскар пошел к нему в комнаты и постучал в дверь.  
Войти разрешили не сразу.  
Оберштайн стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и изучал вид за окном.  
— Не тревожьтесь, Ройенталь, я не планирую сбегать, — сказал Оберштайн вместо приветствия.  
— Пойдемте выпьем, — Оскар поморщился. — От вас теперь мечтает избавиться не половина населения галактики, а все население. Поэтому я пошел на крайние меры.  
— Я должен поблагодарить, что они не стоят изнутри моей спальни?  
— Я понимаю, что это фикция. Но так по крайней мере вам будет кого позвать на помощь. Я не могу постоянно находиться дома.  
— Вы думаете, что я не в состоянии за себя постоять, Ройенталь?  
Настал черед Оскара тяжело вздыхать.  
— Я десантник, и еще не заплыл жиром. Могу показать. Пойдемте.  
Оскар развернулся боком, чтобы выпустить Оберштайна, и замер, не в силах сделать шаг в сторону.  
Они замерли оба — друг напротив друга в дверном проеме. И чувствовали они, Оскар мог поклясться, одно и тоже — желание прикоснуться.  
Давным давно, несколько жизней назад, Оскар бы, рисуясь, привлек к себе и поцеловал. Они бы не дошли до гостинной.  
Если бы не был так уверен в себе, если бы чувствовал вину, то тогда бы просто стоял и ждал, когда Оберштайн протянет руку, отведет челку со лба или проведет пальцами по груди. Иногда, погруженный в себя, он касался так, будто случайно, от чего по телу прокатывалась горячая удушающая волна возбуждения. Оскару нравились эти моменты предвкушения.  
Теперь между ними не было отношений. Ведь даже тот поцелуй был братским, вызванным скорее ревностью, чем влюбленностью.  
Оскар был хозяином дома и обязан был отмереть первым.  
— Пойдемте в комнату. Там есть камин, тепло. Принесут закуски. Виски я уже выбрал. Вы же пьете виски?  
Не насилие.  
Выдержать дистанцию.  
Не сказать это ласковым шепотом на ухо, чтобы сразу было понятно — прелюдия, обещание тепла и страсти.  
Сейчас Оскар был в праве предложить только не одиночество совместного вечера, продолжая надеяться, что рано или поздно, но они сядут рядом друг с другом. Рано или поздно Оскар вытянется на ковре, а Оберштайн сядет рядом. Ведь когда сидишь на полу, так естественно-просто прикоснуться друг к другу.  
Оберштайн отвел взгляд и вышел в коридор первым.

Прошла неделя, наполненная суматошным ожиданием вечера, совместными ужинами и неторопливым сближением.  
Они не садились ближе друг к другу, но Оберштайн иногда приходил сам и звал спуститься для молчания, иногда они говорили, а иногда Оскар позволял себе коснуться щекой волос, обновляя бокал.  
Можно было бы назвать это приручением, но Оскар не знал кто и кого приручает в этой церемониальной игре на ожидание и доверие.  
Каждый вечер перед уходом Оскар желал доброй ночи, не смея сделать это так, как привык — касаясь лица. Зато теперь слышал ответное пожелание, так и не ставшее дежурным в своей трепетности.

***  
Небеса разверзлись неожиданно, окатив город потоками воды. Выпутываясь из мокрого плаща, Оскар успел трижды проклясть гвардейцев, которые сбежали неизвестно куда, оставив пост у двери. Вообще-то Оскар ожидал их увидеть в прихожей, но и там их не было.  
Наскоро переодевшись, Оскар пошел искать Оберштайна. В спальне его не было, зато он нашелся в гостиной.  
Его превосходительство наливал чай гостю. Гость сидел, сложив руки на коленях и смотрел прямо перед собой. Одет он был на альянсовский манер.  
Охрана стояла по обе стороны от юноши, ясно давая понять, что пытаться убежать бесполезно.  
Оберштайн вопросительно посмотрел на Оскара, и тот движением руки отпустил гвардейцев. Его было достаточно, чтобы защитить Оберштайна от ребенка.  
Злости он не вызывала. Первое, о чем подумал Оскар, увидев его, было: “Ну вот. Теперь мне будут до конца жизни вспоминать, что он угостил несостоявшегося убийцу чаем, а не утащил в постель”.  
Юноша был хорошеньким, с тонкими, как у фарфоровой статуэтки, чертами лица и светлыми до белизны волосами. Сомнений в том, что юноша оказался тут не случайно не было ни малейших. Вряд ли охрана стала бы таскаться за любым, кто пришел к Оскару в дом с благими намерениями.  
— Добрый вечер... — протянул Оскар, обращаясь в первую очередь к Оберштайну. Необъяснимо захотелось приветственно поцеловать хотя бы в щеку, но Оскар сдержался.  
— Для того, чтобы договориться с человеком, который пришел тебя убить, совершенно не обязательно укладывать его в постель, Ройенталь, — в словах Оберштайна было столько сдержанного достоинства и такая бездна серьезности, что мальчик поежился, не понимая где тут правда, а где вымысел.  
— ыть, вы представите мне того, которого охрана спасла от вашей постели? — дразнить юношу было забавно.  
Он сжал кулаки и гневно сверкнул глазами. Оскар чувствовал себя чудовищно старым рядом с ним.  
— Юлиан Минц, воспитанник адмирала Яна. Его визит, — Оберштайн сделал драматическую паузу, — был довольно предсказуем даже для вас, насколько я понимаю.  
— Я отомщу! — ровно заявил юноша, собравшись.  
— Обязательно, — поощрительно сказал Оскар. — Всенепременно. Только я рекомендую вам выбрать другой объект страсти.  
— Именно Оберштайн пытался убить адмирала Яна. Нам следовало сразу избавиться от него!  
— Молодой человек, — Оскар улыбнулся и приобнял юношу за плечи. Глаза Оберштайна предсказуемо сверкнули красным. — Посмотрите на человека напротив. Способен ли он на такие эмоциональные поступки? Он же просто инструмент, не более.  
— Если бросите вызов его величеству, то он с радостью примет его, — Оберштайн промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся. — Не буду отвлекать вас от привычных занятий, Ройенталь.  
— Охрана, — скомандовал Оскар. — Уведите его куда-нибудь и не спускайте глаз. И сообщите Его Величеству, что нас посетил с визитом воспитанник Яна Веньли. Возможно, они тогда снова заглянут в гости.

— Вы же понимаете, что это была шутка? — Оскар догнал Оберштайна у самой двери в спальню.  
— По крайней мере он не забеременеет. Ведь, насколько я помню, вы не считаете, что из вас выйдет хороший отец.  
— Мне захотелось мальчика немного припугнуть, не более того, — Оскар перегородил дверь, не давая Оберштайну скрыться в убежище. — Только не говорите, что хотели оставить его себе, а я вас так грубо прервал.  
Оберштайн не увернулся, когда Оскар притянул его к себе за пояс.  
— Вы сами сказали, что я могу приводить, кого захочу, — Оберштайн смотрел прямо перед собой, не мигая.  
— Имелось в виду, что вы захотите привести меня. Я не так молод, по сравнению с этим юношей, и соглашусь, что не такой хорошенький, но у меня много других достоинств.  
— Например? — Оберштайн придвинулся на несколько миллиметров, что определенно выглядело как приглашение к поцелую.  
Оскар же, вместо того чтобы целовать, замер. Список собственных достоинств оказался исчезающе малым.  
— Я хороший стратег. Не многие могут победить меня.  
Оскар вжался в дверь, в попытке отстраниться от испытывающего взгляда.  
Оберштайн молча изучал его лицо. Оскар знал, что он не лучший стратег в галактике. Император с легкостью победит его, как и Венли.  
Вдруг Оскар понял, что сам загнал себя в ловушку и удалиться с достоинством не получится. Уже не он подловил Обершатйна у входа в комнату, а тот прижал его спиной к двери.  
— Надеюсь вы понимаете, что… — Оберштайн замер, потом прижался еще ближе, откровенно пугая, — что это была шутка?  
Опора ушла у Оскара из-под спины. Дверь распахнулась, и Оскар влетел в спальню, едва устояв на ногах.

— Достаточно, — Оскар с достоинством выпрямился и снова разместил руки у Оберштайна на поясе. Было критически важно держать его в руках, ощущать его ладонями, будто без этого физического контакта слова вышли бы неправильными. — Я признаю, что был не прав и раскаиваюсь.  
— И? — Оберштайн был бессердечен.  
— И обещаю удостовериться вербально, что вы прервали со мной отношения перед тем, как понять и принять это. И знаете, что хуже всего?  
Оберштайн придал лицу вопросительный оттенок.  
— Что Его Величество в сопровождении адмирала Яна прибудут с минуты на минуту.  
Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул, признавая справедливость этого замечания.  
— У меня нет вопросов к юному Минцу.  
— У меня тоже, — Оскар опустил ладони ниже и немного сжал. Оберштайну раньше нравилась такая неприхотливая ласка. 

Передача тела состоялась за пятнадцать минут.  
Оскар дружелюбно улыбнулся пленнику и вывел в холл. Райнхард выглядел заинтригованно, Ян был взволнован.  
— Молодой человек определенно заблудился, — прошелестел Оберштайн, передавая Райнхарду бластер с клеймом альянса свободных планет.  
— Он пытался вас убить? — в голосе императора прозвучали восторг и предвкушение.  
— Они просто поговорили, — поспешил огорчить его Ройенталь. — Мне показалось, что теперь ему стоит поговорить с его превосходительством адмиралом Яном, не правда ли? Особенно в части планирования …. встреч.  
Минц выглядел виноватым. Еще бы, ведь покушение провалилось. 

— Теперь я хочу выпить и вас, — сказал Оскар, когда гости, наконец, ушли. — А у вас какие планы на вечер?  
— Первую часть можете опустить, она не обязательна. Но при условии, что одеяло вы принесете с собой.  
Оскар коварно улыбнулся. Он давно распорядился положить еще одно одеяло в ноги, чтобы им всегда можно было воспользоваться по назначению.


End file.
